300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peiji
'Abilities' ---- Plague Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Enemy heroes who are hit by Peiji's basic attacks or touch her '''Poison Fog' field will be infected with Virus debuff that deals [4 x stacks of Virus debuff] + AP magic damage every second, the Virus debuff can be stacked up to 5 stacks and lasts for 5 seconds. When an enemy hero is killed by the Virus debuff, they will leave a Poison Fog field on their place of death *''Note - ''This skill doesn't trigger the effect of Thorny Road ( ). ---- Throw of Calamity Q Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana ' Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Active - 'Peiji throws '''Poison to' the specified direction. When the Poison reaches on a targeted location, it will form a Poison Fog field in place that lasts for 3 seconds. The Poison Fog field deals 65/100/135/170/205 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit upon placement. Enemies within the Poison Fog field will be applied with 1 stack of Virus debuff every second. ---- '''''Soul Devouring Reversal Strike W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 seconds *Active - 'Peiji spins the scythe around herself, dealing 75/115/155/195/235 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Movement Speed by 40%. If there is '''Poison Fog' field within the skill radius, this skill will also emit the effect of Poison Fog field around the skill radius. Enemies that are collided with the effect of the Poison Fog field created by this skill will be infected with 1 stack of Virus debuff. When this skill hits at least one enemy, Peiji will coat her dagger with poison and her next basic attack will become Dagger Attack ( ) that deals 20/40/60/80/100 + AP + AD magic damage. *''Note - ''The Dagger Attack from both '''''Soul Devouring Reversal Strike W and The Moment of Burial E are considered the same effect and can't be stacked with each other. *''Note - ''The Dagger Attack from both Soul Devouring Reversal Strike W and The Moment of Burial E are sharing the same damage, basing the damage from the lowest level of both skills. ---- The Moment of Burial E Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana ' Cooldown: '''20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Passive - 'When Peiji enters the radius of '''Poison Fog' field while this skill is on cooldown, she will instantly reset the cooldown of this skill. Each Poison Fog field can reset the cooldown of this skill only once. *''Active - ''Peiji instantly teleports to the targeted location, coats her dagger with poison to turn her next basic attack to become Dagger Attack ( ) that deals 20/40/60/80/100 + AP + AD magic damage, and increases her Movement Speed by 35% for 1.5 seconds. *''Note - ''The Dagger Attack from both '''''Soul Devouring Reversal Strike W and The Moment of Burial E are considered the same effect and can't be stacked with each other. *''Note - ''The Dagger Attack from both Soul Devouring Reversal Strike W and The Moment of Burial E are sharing the same damage, basing the damage from the lowest level of both skills. ---- Annihilation R Cost: '''100 / 100 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown: '100 / 80 / 60 seconds *Passive - 'When Peiji enters the '''Poison Fog' field, she will turn completely invisible. Leaving the Poison Fog field will break the invisibility after 0.3 second delay. The invisibility from this skill can't be broken by performing basic attacks, casting skills or using items. *''Active - ''Peiji injects a large number of deadly viruses into the target, dealing 175/300/425 + AP + of target's missing Health magic damage. If the target is killed using this skill or during the process of casting this skill, Peiji's Ability Power is permanently increased by 10 (can't be stacked more than 330 Ability Power). ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes